escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Erika Mann
Erika Julia Hedwig Mann (Múnich, 9 de noviembre de 1905 – Zúrich, 27 de agosto de 1969), fue la hija mayor del novelista Thomas Mann y Katia Mann. Biografía Tuvo una infancia privilegiada. La casa paterna fue lugar de reunión para intelectuales y artistas. En 1924, comenzó estudios de teatro en Berlín. En 1925, actuó en el estreno en la obra de su hermano Klaus Anja und Esther. El 24 de julio de 1926, se casó con el actor gay alemán Gustaf Gründgens, pero se divorció en 1929. En 1927, ella y su hermano Klaus realizaron un viaje alrededor del mundo, que se documenta en su libro Rundherum; Das Abenteuer einer Weltreise. Al año siguiente, empezó a participar activamente en el periodismo y en la política. Participó como actriz en la la película de temática lésbica Mädchen in Uniform en 1931, drigida por Leontine Sagan, pero dejó la producción antes de su finalización. En 1932 publicó el primero de sus muchos libros para niños. Tuvo varias relaciones sentimentales con varias mujeres. Su primera relación fue con la actriz Pamela Wedekind, que conoció en Berlín. Tras ella estuvo relacionada con la periodista Betty Cox. Annemarie Schwarzenbach, se enamoró de ella, pero aunque Erika rehusó una relación con ella, fueron buenas amigas. La relación más duradera la tuvo con la directora Therese Giehse. Sus relaciones mezclaban un amor apasionado con el estímulo intelectual. Mann disfrutaba de la compañía de mujeres inteligentes, y con las que podía conversar sobre cualquier tema. En 1933, Klaus y Therese Giehse fundaron un cabaret en Múnich llamado Die Pfeffermühle, donde Erika escribía la mayor parte del material, gran parte anti-fascista. Erika fue el último miembro de la familia Mann en salir de Alemania después de que el régimen nazi fuera elegido. Salvó muchos de los docuentos de Thomas Mann de su casa de Múnich, cuando escapó a Zúrich. En 1936, Die Pfeffermühle abrió de nuevo en Zúrich y se convirtió en un punto de reunión para los exiliados. En 1935 se llevó a cabo un matrimonio de conveniencia con el poeta homosexual inglés W. H. Auden, con el fin de obtener la ciudadanía británica. Ella y Auden nunca vivieron juntos, pero fueron amigos y técnicamente estuvieron casados hasta la muerte de Erika. En 1937, fue a Nueva York, donde Die Pfeffermühle abrió como The Peppermill. Vivía con Therese Giehse y su hermano Klaus Mann, frecuentaba a un gran número de artistas en el exilio como Kurt Weill, Ernst Toller, Sonja Sekula, ... En 1938, ella y Klaus informaron sobre la Guerra Civil española, y su libro School for Barbarians sobre el sistema educativo de la Alemania nazi fue publicado. Al año siguiente, se publicó Escape to Life, un libro sobre los exiliados alemanes. Durante la guerra, fue periodista en Inglaterra. Tras la guerra, fue una de las pocas mujeres en cubrir los Juicios de Nuremberg. Ella y su hermano Klaus estuvieron bajo investigación del FBI por la homosexualidad de ambos. En 1949, su hermano cayó en depresión y se suicidó, cosa que destrozó a Erika. En 1952, volvió a vivir en Suiza con sus padres. Comenzó a ayudar a su padre con sus escritos. Convirtiéndose en la difusora de la obra de su padre y de su hermano tras la muerte de ambos. Murió en Zúrich. En 2001 se estrenó el documental, con partes dramatizadas, sobre su vida y la de su hermano, titulado Die Erika und Klaus Mann Story, dirigido por Wieland Speck y Andrea Weiss. Obra *''School for Barbarians: Education Under the Nazis'', (1938) *''Escape to life'', (1939) *''The lights go down'', (1940) *''The Other Germany'' (by Erika and Klaus Mann), (1940) *''The Last Year of Thomas Mann. A Revealing Memoir by His Daughter, Erika Mann'', (1958) Categoría:Nacidos en 1905 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1969 Mann, Erika Mann, Erika de:Erika Mann en:Erika Mann eo:Erika Mann fr:Erika Mann he:אריקה מאן it:Erika Mann pl:Erika Mann pt:Erika Mann ru:Манн, Эрика sv:Erika Mann